alice academy musical
by katmanx
Summary: ruka needs someone to be the lead.who will he choose?


"**Konichawa", said Mican as she and Hotaru entered the class.**

**Ruka nodded to them. He noticed Hotaru had a lollipop in her mouth." Do you always eat something," he asked. Hotaru said nothing.**

"**So Ruka, have you finished with the cast list for the musical," asked Mican.**

"**Well, almost, I still need a lead," he replied.**

"**Can I have a look," asked Mican.He handed her the list.**

**LIST FOR WINTER MUSICAL**

**TROY- ?**

**GABRIELLA- MICAN **

**TAYLOR- HOTARU**

**CHAD- RUKA**

**KELSEY- SUMIRAE**

**RYAN- TSUBASA**

**SHARPAY- MISAKI**

**BASKETBALL TEAM- YUU, YOME, KITSUNME, MOCHIAGE, YOICHI.**

**MOTHER- Mr. NARUMI**

**Mr. BOLTON- Mr. MISAKI**

**Miss DARBEZ- YURI**

"**Why don't you ask Natsume," asked Hotaru.**

"**I already have," replied Ruka."He said no."**

"**Well why don't you ask him again," asked Mican." He's playing baseball now." they all went outside. They saw Natsume with a bunch of kids, Ruka stepped up to one of them and whispered in his ear. The kid stepped aside and Ruka took his place.**

"**What do you want," asked Natsume.**

**(Ruka) Hey, batter, batter, hey battter,batter swing.**

(Natsume) I've go to just do my thing.

(Ruka)Hey,batter,batter, hey battter,batter swing.

I'll show you that it's one and the same:  
Baseball, dancing, same game.  
It's easy:  
Step up to the plate, start swingin.

(Natsume) I wanna play ball now, and that's all.  
This is what I do.  
It ain't no dance that you can show me.

(Girls) You'll never know it you never try.

(Natsume)There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time YEAH.

(Ryan) Come on!

(Natsume) I don't dance.

(Ruka and Girls) I know you can.

(Natsume) Not a chance.

(Ruka and Girls) If I could do this, well, you could do that.

(Natsume) But I don't dance.

(Ruka) Hit it out of the park!

(Natsume) I don't dance.

(Ruka) I say you can.

(Natsume) There's not a chance.

(Ruka) Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor.

(Natsume) I don't dance, no.

(Ruka)Hey,batter,batter, hey batter,batter swing.

(Natsume) I've go to just do my thing.

(Ruka)Hey,batter,batter, hey batter,batter swing.

(Ruka) Two-steppin, now you're up to bat.  
Bases loaded, do your dance.  
It's easy:  
Take your best shot, just hit it.

(Natsume) I've got what it takes, playin my game, so you better spin that pitch you're gonna throw me, YEAH.

I'll show you how I swing.

(Girls) You'll never know if you never try.

(Natsume)There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time. YEAH.

(Ruka)Come on!

(Natsume) I don't dance.

(Ruka and Girls) I know you can.

(Natsume) Not a chance.

(Ruka and Girls)If I could do this, well, you could do that.

(Natsume) But I don' dance.

(Ruka) Hit it out of the park!

(Natsume) I don't dance.

(Ruka) I say you can.

(Natsume) There's not a chance.

(Ruka) Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor.

(Natsume) I don't dance, no.

(Ruka) Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance.  
Swing it out, spin around, do the dance.

(Natsume) I wanna play ball, not dance hall.  
I'm makin a triple, not a curtain call.

(Ruka) I can prove it to you till you know it's true, cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too.

(Natsume) You're talkin a lot; show me what you got. STOP.

(ALL!) Swing!

(Ruka) HEY  
Come on, swing it like this.  
Oh, swing!

(Natsume) Ooh

(Ruka) Jitterbug...just like that.  
That's what I mean; that's how you swing.

(Natsume) You make a good pitch but I don't believe.

(Ruka) I say you can.

(Natsume) I know I can't.

(Ruka and Natsume) I don't dance.

(Ruka) You can do it.

(Natsume) I don't dance, no.

(Ruka) Nothin'to it. Alta boy, alta boy. YEAH.

(Natsume) Hey, batter, batter, hey batter,bater what?

(Ruka) One, two, three, four, everybody swing!

(Ruka and Natsume) COME ON!

(Natsume) I don't dance.

(Ruka)I know you can.

(Natsume) Not a chance.

(Ruka and Girls) If I could do this, well, you could do that.

(Natsume) But I don't dance.

(Ruka) Hit it out of the park!

(Natsume) I don't dance.

(Ruka) I say you can.

(Natsume) There's not a chance.

(Ruka) Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor.

(Natsume) Fine I'll dance.

"**What do you want me to do?" he asked.Hotaru approached him with a contract. She grinned devilishly." You'll see," she replied. **


End file.
